forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wereshark
| type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Shapechanger | alignment3e = Always neutral evil | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = Umberlee | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Sword Coast | language = | subraces = | climate = Warm, Tropical | terrain = Aquatic, Ocean | height = 6 ft (1.8 m) (human form) | length = 20 ft (6.1 m) (shark form) | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = White (shark form) | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Three forms: human, shark, hybrid | based = | first = }} A wereshark was a very rare and fearsome type of lycanthrope that could take the form of a shark. Description Weresharks could take three different forms: human form, shark form, and hybrid form.There were persistent rumors among sea-dwelling Realms folk that huge sahuagin weresharks existed, and were treated as holy warriors. However, they could only take such forms in darkness. Although looking very different, the individual forms shared similar traits and abilities. Each form had access to blindsense up to 30 ft (9.1 m) and the ability to communicate with shark-like beings, such as dire sharks. Likewise, they were very alert, could fight in conditions where their enemy was hard to perceive, and were very robust. However, there were distinct differences between the three forms. In shark and hybrid form, the lycanthropes' senses dramatically heightened, resulting in keen scent, being able to smell up to 180 ft (54.9 m) away. They also became far stronger in these forms, and masters at swimming. Even in their human form could they breathe underwater for up to an hour. In human form, weresharks seemed to be maimed in some sort of way, such as severe scarring, but this was not visible after shapechanging. Behavior Weresharks could pass on their lycanthropic curse by biting their foes in either their shark or hybrid form. They were said to be cruel and arrogant in their human form. As diverse as any other human, weresharks could have anywhere between low and exceptional intelligence. They would often destroy large caches of fish, as well as attacking fishermen, and were a bane to any aquatic lifeforms, from tritons to mermen. These lycanthropes were very territorial, and would often claim treasure-filled sunken ships, willing to defend them to the deaths. Combat In human and hybrid form, weresharks preferred to fight in close-quarters combat, either with a weapon, their hands, or sharp claws. Even in just their human form, they could rip an arm off opponents. However, in shark form, they preferred to bite their foes, tearing them apart with their deadly jaws. All forms were adept at grappling opponents, particularly the shark and hybrid forms. When combat got out of control, weresharks often shapechanged into the shark form, swimming away at high speeds, or savagely biting at their opponents' legs. They may even have devoured their foes fully intact. Weresharks were only affected by silver or enchanted weaponry, however, swallowed opponents could attack from within with standard edged weapons. Society Weresharks were not bound to a specific society, but would pack together if it suited them. Many weresharks lived a solitary life, as a pair, or a school of up to five. These lycanthropes would usually reside by the sea, and take up professions such as being a sailor. They might have also associated with sahuagin, clerics of Talos and Umberlee, but only rarely. Weresharks may have led small groups of sharks around with them to aid in their assaults. Although very rare, there were reports that some gathered in the Neth Stand, which warred with semi-aquatic trolls. History Weresharks may have originated as vengeful humans transformed into lycanthropes by Umberlee or Talos during the Time of Troubles. Some believed they originated from these gods choosing to grant them power, while others believed that humans that survived shark attacks somehow gained the ability to shapechange into one of the creatures. Notable weresharks * Iakhovas, an ancient wereshark megalodon that was known for his highly destructive attacks on several coastal cities, including Waterdeep. * Angelar, a sorcerer and the namesake of Angelar's skin. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Lycanthropes